God of Magic
by Vaperz32
Summary: 6 years after the kyuubi attack kami has just finnished her paperwork and checks up on the Child of prophecy(Cop)and finds a mob has killed him and the ANBU has done nothing to help. What will Kami do?Will she help Naruto?or will w she abandone hime and chose a new Child of prohecy?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or fairytale

"talking"

'Thoughts'

**BIJUU/SUMMON**

**kami**

JUTSU

Pardon my grammer or if I shorten some words

Anyway on with the story...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Within the village hidden in the leaves there is a small 6 year old boy... running from a mob, this boys name is Naruto Uzumaki, now you might be wandering why this boy is running from a mob well that is simple he is a Jinchuuriki or more specificaly the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune, this all started on the 10th of October 6 years ago when the Kyuubi attack happened the yondaime could not defeat the beast so he sealed it in a new born or Naruto but alas it was the cost of his own life. Shortly after the Kyuubi was sealed the sandaime announced this information to the village fully expecting Naruto to be seen as a Hero and loved but instead they got the opposite he was hated and cursed because when they see Naruto they see the kyuubi no kitsune the 9 tailed beast so after he was placed in the orphanage he was seen as the kyuubi but he didn't know that they hate him so this led to years of scorn,glares, and beatings around the villages usually the beatings were stopped by the sandaime or ANBU but what they didn't know was that he was getting the same treatment in the orphanage.

Now we come to the situation of Naruto cornered in an alley way with a mob surrounding him.

Naruto looks up at the people and feels many different emotions sadness, anguish, guilt but most of all despair right now he is surrounded by civillians, jonnin, chunnin and some gennin right now they are closing in so Naruto speaks" Please stop what have I done to you" they look at him with anger and reply"What have you done?**YOU DARE ASK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!**" one civillian replys"**YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY" **another says" **YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER**" another says" **YOU ARE A MONSTER WITH NO EMOTIONS,NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU,THATS WHY YOUR PARENTS ABANDONED YOU!**" Naruto hears this and feels very sad and say in a whisper" So I-I-I am r-realy a-a m-monster? a m-murderer?" so with this he starts to tear up and he resigns to his fate, thus the beating begins.

INSIDE THE SEAL

Something is waking up this something speaks" **MMMHHHNNN**" next and glowing red eye with a fox like slit opens he looks around and thinks'**WHERE AM I?**' he takes a closer better look and he says**"WHY AM I IN A SEWER?**" next he lays down and puts his hand E-rr paws on his head and rubs saying"**COME ON REMBER! WHAT DID I DO TO GET HERE,HHHHMMM A NOW I REMBER I WAS SLEEPING THEN I LOOKED IN TO A EYE WITH A PINWEEL HMMM WAIT WASN"T THAT THE SHARINGAN?... ****DANM YOU**** UCHIHAS!** the entitie yells next it says"**HOW DARE THAT VERMIN USE THEY GREAT AND HONORABLE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE**" it seethed now it takes note of it's condition"**TCH SEALED AGAIN**" now it finds the slowly spreading cracks on the walls and speaks"**HMMM LOOKS MY CONTAINER IS IN TERMOIL**" kyuubi then looks at Naruto's memories from when he was born until now and yells"**THOSE STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING MONKEYS IF ONLY I WAS OUTSIDE THIS BLASTED SEAL I COULD KILL THEM ALL AND FINNSIH WHAT I STARTED"**

OUTSIDE THE SEAL

they have just finnished the beating and are now crucifying him with kunnai through the hands and feet and a demon windmill shuriken through the gut the mob start to laugh at naruto and taunt him but all he does is stare in to space with a dead look.

KAMI'S REALM

Kami is sitting at 'her' desk, Yes Kami the creater of life and death is a woman as well as yami and shinigami Kami has silver hair and stands at 5.8 and has E cup breasts and a hour glass figure she is wearing a silver kimmono on with Geta thongs on she has just finnished 6 years worth of paper work and wishes of people she stands up to stretch and knocks over her 'all seeing' glass ball and she thinks'**I wonder how the child of prophecy(cop) is going?Naruto I think his name is**' she picks up the glass ball and looks inside searching konnogakure no sato for Naruto and when she finnaly finds him she looks upon the seen with rage and hopes he will be saved but when she searces for his ANBU guard she finds some sitting in a bar and some actually watching the Mob she seeths at this but when she goes back and looks at him being crucified she is about send a mirracle to save him but what she sees next will forever be engraved in her mind

she looks at his eyes and gasps, those are the eyes of someone who has given up on life someone who just wants to die

when she sees this she decides in a fit of rage to go down and stop it herself

BACK AT THE ALLEYWAY

they have just finnished burning him but now they have stared to electrocute him as they were finnsihing there is a blinding light then a heavy pressure holding everyone down but the drunks and out of the light apears Kami who yells"**What are you doing to this innocent child?Hhhmm?**" the drunks being.. well drunk say"Inoccent Ha! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! that Demon is innocent, let me tell you beautiful" then he winks at her and sends her a leacherous grin kami shudders he continues"That innocent child you speak of his the kyuubi no kitsune" he sends a smug look at her when she widens her eyes and then she closes them she then hears from a drunk fat merchant" hey baby*hic* wanna go *hic* somewhere pr *hic* vate after we leave this place?"the fat man slurs Kami shudders again and says"**No but I do want you to do something, could you do that for me?**"she asks in a sweet tone the man thinks she is saying yes and he says" yeah shore what do you want me to do?" Kami then gets and evil grin that would make a lesser man suffer and says " **Could you pleeeaaassseee... DIE**" next a lightning bolt comes down and kills all the people in the alleyway bar kami and Naruto.

Kami turns around to find Naruto dead and says while crying" **I'm so sorry Naruto,but let me make it up to you**" and with that she picks up naruto and dissapears in a flash of light the ANBU on guard duty sees this and goes to tell his friends that the demon is 'dead'.While this was happening the council was called to a meeting and is just about to finnish but and anbu that mannaged to get their to watch the last part comes and tell hiruzen that naruto is dead and from snooping around found out that the civillian council is to as the civillian council is about to leave 2 ANBU jump infront of the door and hiruznen says in a deathly cold and quiet tone come back and sit down **NOW!**


End file.
